epic_rap_battles_of_cartoonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles vs Ninjago
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles vs Ninjago is the twenty-fourth installment of the Epic Rap Battles of Cartoons series and is the ninth installment of Season 2. It was released on November 29, 2013. It features fighting turtle team, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo) rapping against fighting Lego team, Ninjago (Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole and Lloyd). Cast and credits Justin Buckner as Kai Fel as Jay Zack as Zane DarkLink4749 as Cole Matthew Thomas as Lloyd RLYoshi as Leonardo Anthony Perry as Donatello MCGamingFtW as Raphael WoodenHornets as Michelangelo Lyrics by Matthew Thomas, Fel, Zack, and Justin Buckner Edited by Matthew Thomas Beat by Allrounda Beats Lyrics Ninjago Kai: It’s time to kick some turtle ass, prepare for double trouble, we’re the Masters of Spinjitzu, you’re the masters of assholes. Jay: I’m the blue ninja of lightning! prepare to get electrocuted, our show made many kids keep watching, your show is so stupid. Zane: Jay is right, is your show even for normal people, you’re just mutated turtles eating italian food and defeating evil. Cole: I’m strong and solid, try to take on my lego abs, I may be afraid of snakes, but I can still make your shell crack. Lloyd: I may be little, but I can still take on all 4 of you, I am the golden ninja, can you see my point of view? Kai: You guys are so weak, A can of worms is stronger than you all, I could have a better fight than run in Ninjaball. Jay: Your master is a joke, your enemies makes me laugh, gnarly dude? nobody ever wants to give a crap. Zane: Mutated fucking Turtles! ha! what a joke! All: looks like we're going to own this polluted hoax. TMNT Leonardo: Oh please, man, one of you 1 on 1 me dude, I'll bring more pain than lego on your bottom of your shoes. Donatello: You'll chop up you chumps and rebuild you all again, We ain't your friends, I bet you guys can't count up to ten. Raphael: We actually fight, you guys can't do shit, we're about mess you up and chop off your lego brick dick. Michelangelo: Cowabunga! we’re gonna beat you guys, Jesus! MMM I’m hungry for ninja lego brick pizza! Leonardo: We’re heroes, even though you don’t know what that is like, you’ll be run over by a submarine powered by a bike. Donatello: Gentleman and Raphael, we’re gonna break you all, we all are gonna kick your asses like Booyakasha! Raphael: We are not Kung-Fu Frogs, we are the Ninja Turtles, we could kill you all faster than counting all sides on a circle. Michelangelo: We can win this battle like fighting Shred Head, after this, we’ll make you never say xever again! Ninjago Kai: Get ready to be burned by this scorching meteor, Cole: the only people that watch your show are kids that are 4. Jay: Michelangelo, go back to your happy place with ponies! Zane: Now give us a piece of pizza pepperoni! Lloyd: Stuff your face in pizza, but you could lose some fucking weight, Kai: I'll tip your shell, and you'll struggle as you encounter your fate. Jay: We maybe Lego or not, but we can still kick your ass, your show nothing but a laugh and a piece of crap. TMNT Leonardo: Dude, chill, it's a battle not a fucking ninja fighting thing, Raphael: We're cool and kids like us more, we make cha-ching. Donatello: We'll shove a Master splinter in your asses, make ya scream, Michelangelo: These lego douche bags could only win in their dreams. Leonardo: Lego more like fucking go, ya know, Raphael: I have skills much better than you dumbasses bro. Donatello: We may live in the sewers, but you’re the ones who need a shower, All: Remember you plastic spazztics, we all got turtle power! Poll Who Won? The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Ninjago Navigation Category:Epic Rap Battles of Cartoons Category:Epic Rap Battles of Cartoons 24 Category:Season 2 Category:Leonardo Category:Donatello Category:Raphael Category:Michelangelo Category:Kai Category:Jay Category:Zane Category:Cole Category:Lloyd Category:Justin Buckner Category:Fel Zack (CMRB) Category:DarkLink4749 Category:Matthew Thomas Category:RLYoshi Category:Anthony Perry Category:WoodenHornets Category:MCGamingFtW